Hans o sociopata
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Conhecem aquela teoria que diz que Hans é um sociopata? Bem nesta fanfic eu tentei explorar essa ideia. Podem encontrar aqui a falta de remorsos e a pouca angústia emocional e a falta de sentimentos de Hans pelo que fez no filme e pela sua pena de prisão. Espero que apreciem


Será que eu sou maluco? A sério, é o que todos dizem, bem…não o dizem, dizem, na minha frente, mas eu sei que é o que todos estão a pensar. Porque outra razão me ignorariam. Mesmo sabendo que ser ignorado é mil vezes pior do que ser odiado? Como se eu precisasse de mais uma ajuda para não sentir nada.

A verdade é que, desde que sei e penso, eu não sinto nada, só uma espécie de torpor onde a felicidade devia estar. Suponho que não seja mau de todo, afinal, os sentimentos negativos como raiva, desdém, ódio, tristeza, inveja, esses também não vêm. Normalmente, pelo menos.

Devo dizer que tornei a pensar nisto, ao ver as pessoas a celebrarem o Natal, uma tradição da minha família, e seguramente de milhões de outras, não me dou muito bem com pessoas. Não. Muito imprevisível, como animais elas são guiadas por emoções, enquanto que eu gosto de pensar ser guiado por _lógica_, mas…

Não há logica nesta situação, tudo isto é uma trampa. Posso ter noção de que sou diferente, o que me deveria magoar, certo? Ser excluído do grande clube dos emotivos e normais humanos, normais! Mas não, continuo sem sentir nada, apenas olho e desejo, mas tenho noção de que isso não virá.

Todos os livros que eu leio, e eu leio muito, porque não há nada para fazer, são na primeira pessoa, e só me fazem sentir mais defeituoso, amar, sofrer, sentir! Neste momento dava tudo até para ter um desgosto de amor.

Mas talvez não, pois quem é que iria querer uma louco incapaz de retribuir as emoções como namorado, ou marido , ou parceiro? Não alguém que eu conheça, isso é certo.

Tive uma pequena oportunidade, mas não era realmente amor. Era um plano meu para controlar alguém, e não correu lá muito bem. Talvez devesse ter aproveitado a chance. Mas não o fiz.

Sempre fui diferente, nunca me dei com as outras crianças e, agora que sou adulto, não me dou com os outros adultos. Sou inteligente, pelo que me dizem, mas sou um zero total em situações sociais, o meu eu interior diz que tenho que libertar meus sentimentos.

HÁ! Como se os tivesse, um dos meus irmãos tem esta teoria que estão só engarrafados dentro de mim, algures, e que tenho que os libertar, mas para confundir a coisa estão-me a ignorar para ver se eu ganho algum entendimento do que é sentir. O que seria bom, não? Mas não quero ir pela via artificial. Se eu tivesse nascido para ter sentimentos, já os teria tido, admito, seria bom ser amado, mas nada disso é bastante bom.

Eu aprendi a manipular as pessoas, é a única coisa que me diverte, mesmo um pouco, até foi fácil na realidade, isto é como um jogo, e eu posso muito bem ganhá-lo, ter a lógica do meu lado e perceber que elas são frágeis, que são guiadas por emoções, e que emoções são fáceis de controlar.

Eu acho que nada disto é real, e que é quase como uma experiência de ficção, o homem que não tinha sentimentos, e que ainda não os tem. Estou a entrar nos meus vintes e tais e nada mudou. Será a esperança um sentimento? Porque se alguma vez a tive, começo a perdê-la.

Mas isso a pequena garota Anna não podia imaginar, quando me viu pela primeira vez….ela estava tão vulnerável, dava para ver que estava solitária, tal como eu. Por momentos pensei que sentisse empatia com ela, mas não, não lá estava. Consegui manipulá-la mas houve…acontecimentos inesperados.

Histerismos de parte, apesar de ter a certeza que não vou matar ninguém, porque me apanharam antes disso e porque já ninguém confia em mim não é como se eu retirasse prazer da dor dos outros, mas sou uma aberração biológica, uma falha da natureza. Num daqueles livros de filosofia que li, entre a viagem para Arendelle dizia que o que nos distinguia dos outros animais é a nossa habilidade de raciocinar e a nossa empatia e, embora sem dúvida que eu seja racional, não tenho tanta certeza sobre ser empático.

Eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer da minha vida seria de esperar que um dia tivesse que decidir, mas toda a gente parece estar a fazer o seu melhor por me ignorar, acho que se isto continua, e o tratamento não der efeito, posso acabar preso num andar qualquer.

A minha principal arma contra tudo? Surpreendentemente sarcasmo, exceto que eu não me sinto surpreendida porque….bem, não sinto esse tipo de coisas.

O meu pai está bastante furioso, mas que posso dizer? Atiro-lhe à cara que ele nunca se importou realmente comigo, manipulando-o, ele parece surpreendido, mas mesmo assim ainda me manda prender

Ah mas que vida a minha! Um drama de segunda, tipo conto de bardo de segunda e eu não o posso evitar, o que é trágico, mas isso é o que acho que devo sentir, porque não o sinto.

Eu sei, eu sei, estou-me a repetir, mas….se pudesse sentir algo, seria medo, pelo menos neste momento. Medo pelo meu futuro, medo pelo que haverá de errado com o meu cérebro, e, acima de tudo, medo pelo que os outros pensam de mim.

Sim, sim, o homem sem sentimentos importa-se com o que os outros pensam, é dos diabos não? Sim, danado.

É só! As pessoas pensam que é ótimo, não sentir, não sofrer dores, desilusões, mas…torna-se praticamente impossível viver uma vida normal assim, quando tu és um num milhão.

É endoidecedor e faz-me querer chorar, mas mais uma vez, nada! Nem um aperto de coração, nem um pesar na garganta.

É, droga, mas que posso fazer? Agora que mostrei o meu eu real, e que quase sucedi, tão tão perto do objetivo, eu sou visto com desdém. O que não me afeta muito. Que diabos. Tal, não acontece, e mesmo quando me dão a sentença, não tremo. Estou indiferente.

Tremo de antecipação, que é a primeira vez que tremo por algo, quando vejo a minha cela. Habituado à luxúria isto para mim é inaceitável. Mas não deixo o nojo mostrar-se na minha face, entro, e oiço os grilhões da porta a fecharem-se. Vou ter bastante tempo para pensar no que fiz.

Mas de alguma maneira não acho que isto vá fazer alguma diferença.

**Nota do autor: Sabem aquela teoria que o Hans é um sociopata? Bem eu tentei mexer com essa ideia, e isto saiu. Reviews? Por favor?**


End file.
